lazy_purple_tf2nimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Propulsabimus Ignis
Gaseuos Pyro Propulsabimus Ignis also known as the Green fire frill is a less common species of Pyroidae, not because of predators, but because of its vicious capabilities that led to population control. In fact, they were close at the top of the food chain due to their enhanced attacking and defensive capabilities. It is designed to kill and has few natural weaknesses, leaving the Propulsabimus a wide range of prey and a name to be feared. Its evolutionary path is unknown, but it is possible that it evolved independently from an older Pyroidae species. There is an herbivorous subspecies of Propulsabimus Ignis almost entirely opposite of this nature. Although sharing a tough attack and defense mechanism, this subspecies is herbivorous, not agressive, and would rather greet a stranger than attack it. Although, if threatened this subspecies will defend itself as the Propulsabimus is able. Behaviour The Propulsabimus Ignis has not been thoroughly studied but from what has been gathered, they travel alone, sometimes in pairs, usually with their mate, demonstrating that both genders are capable of combat. When searching for prey, they often wander around a specific area like 2fort for example (however they can be found nearly anywhere), sometimes following a specific pattern, or the trail of a potential meal. It has a limited range of sight, so it often turns swiftly to analyse its surroundings, even when in pursuit. The Pyros, usually only turn for a short moment as they can very quickly scan the area for anything of importance without losing track of whatever they are focused on. Contrary to their agressive nature, when a Propulsabimus is not hunting, it appears to dance about showing its claws. possibly as a mating ritual or even a victory dance, but it is not confirmed as of now. Sometimes at this time, if you approach the Pyro and show that you are no threat to them, they will not attack back. This increased the hope for rehabilitation for the species. Propulsabimus will hunt and kill most TF2-nimals, although they seem to rarely attack Spycrabs, Snailgineer, or other Pyros of similar species. Some Propulsabimus may stop and stare at some of these species as if studying them. They appear to be fascinated by these species for some reason as if entranced, but this can act as a distraction so other TF2-nimals can take it down. Characteristics The Propulsabimus often has a wide frill around their head, though it is currently unknown what its purpose is. These Pyros have a large sac on their back which expands to hold flammable gas used to attack and defend. It also appears to have a pocket at the back, which seems to store miscellaneous items found by the Pyro. This collection often includes flammable or explosive material. Some Pyros carry parts of their past prey, as if to warn other TF2-nimals. A Propulsabimus can be born RED or BLU and often has a second colour indicated on their sacs. The second colour may also be displayed on the hat worn by the Pyro, but rarely some are born with a third colour. The cause for this is most likely a genetic imbalance, as the Pyro usually takes the colour of either the mother or the father Propulsabimus. Male Propulsabimus show little difference to females, and from a distance it is very difficult to conclude what makes them different, but they do differ from eachother in several ways. Males The male Propulsabimus is more commonly seen in the wild. Each male owns its own territory, and usually do not leave this place unless there is no food left. The males are always dominant over the females but on some occasions will travel or hunt together in search for food. If his mate gives birth it becomes his job to go out and search for food to bring back to the female and her young, though if the male happens to die the female may be forced to take over the responsibility. Females The female Propulsabimus is just as fierce in combat, though if they are with their partner they will usually follow the male. It is less common to see a female and male travelling together as when female has given birth, she will stay in a safe place with the young Pyro and defend it with her own life until it is able to defend itself. During this time, the female Propulsabimus is most vulnerable and if killed during this time will leave her young defenseless. Because of this. she will usually hide in a cave with her young, always protecting them. Even if a wandering Spycrab enters the cave, the female will violently remove it as she would to any other trespasser. If the male does not return, she will be forced to leave the cave in search for food for herself and her offspring. Attack The attack of the Propulsabimus originates from the sac on its back (Pyrotechnic Tote), where a highly flammable gas is produced stored for use. This gas aids in its attack and defense. When it has spotted its prey whether a TF2nimal or mercenary, they will attempt to approach it with stealth, leaving their target unaware of the approaching threat. Before the Propulsabimus attacks, It sprays out the flammable gas towards the target, then igniting the gas with a spark. The spark is assumed to be created by the Pyro clicking its claws (axe) together. After creating the spark, the Pyro will usually rush in and swipe at its prey in the moment of confusion and ignition. This method of attack will often swiftly kill the prey, and can be repeated if necessary. Rarely, a pair of Propulsabimus can be seen travelling together, aiding eachother as they go. In some cases they will use their flares (a somewhat common ability among Pyroidae), making them capable of taking down prey from afar. Because of their similar appearance to other Pyro species, they may deceive Defense The Pyro's defense can also be considered an attack, which is often why it is so difficult to take them down. If the enemy is capable of attacking from afar, the Propulsabimus Ignis will counter the attack with a concentrated blast of gas that is so strong it can reflect the projectiles and even the attacker back a long distance (according to an eyewitness, it is capable of blasting a Heavydile several meters into the air). When aimed well, or if the projectile was explosive, the attacker will often suffer from their own attack. There are very few survivors to this, mainly being other species of Pyroidae or mercenaries with big enough guns. When dealing with others of their species, these Pyros will often try to make peace with eachother, and act similarly as if they were facing a Spycrab. Although if provoked they can quickly change their minds. This can sometimes happen with other Pyro species or even with actual Spycrabs. Although due to the limited sight of the Spycrab it may be unaware of the attempted truce and will often walk off as they usually do. Rehabilitation Due to their natural aggression, Propulsabimus Ignis often gets into fights with mercenaries. This generally ends badly for the species as the mercs usually have and before long, they may become endangered. The Carnivorous type make up about half the population of the spieces which makes it difficult to work with. We are currently attempting rehabilitation for some test Pyros and they have been successful. The Propulsabimus can become responsive to commands, or be taught to spare some innocent TF2-nimals. These are still tests, and are not yet ready to be tested on a large scale. However if these tests are successful, their behaviour can be controlled, and this would mean that preventing extinction would be safer and significantly less painful for most people. There are some, however, that are against the idea and would rather let the species die out. This is not a responsible idea, though it is still being considered. It is believed that this idea is based on witnesses who have seen the Propulsabimus' violent and unforgiving nature. Unfortunately, these claims are valid and if the rehabilitation fails, then there may be no hope for this species to come back at all. Luckily, the Pyros have responded well to these tests and things are looking positive. Subspecies Herbivorous This species has been just as difficult, but less dangerous to study. Because of their friendly nature, it is safe to approach them, but finding one in the first place takes some time. They can often be found in small groups, sometimes travelling to find a good place to settle down and mate. Sometimes strange dances are performed, either while travelling or once the destination has been reached. This is believed to be a mating ritual for the females. Requirements Degreaser Any flare gun Axtinguisher or Back Scratcher *Third Degree if friendly type Pyrotechnic Tote Flamboyant Flamenco *Tote and hat should be same colour if possible Category:Pyro TF2-nimals Category:Pyro TF2-nimals